


Some Mornings (I Just Need You and Breakfast in Bed)

by JEAikman



Series: Sarcastic, Charming (and sometimes Murderous) Assholes [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is the best boyfriend ever, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares, References to PTSD, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, vague mentions of chronic pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony wakes up from a nightmare about Afghanistan prompted by the pain in his chest around the arc reactor, Bucky is there for him, to talk, and for snuggles.</p>
<p>Basically these two are adorable boyfriends who comfort each other and I love them and hope you do too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Mornings (I Just Need You and Breakfast in Bed)

-Everything hurts, and Tony can't breathe. He's terrified, and everything is dark. But there's one thing that keeps him from freaking out completely, and that's the sound of Bucky's voice, calling him away from caves and dark and cold and pain, and back into the present and the light of morning.  
  
"C'mon, Tony, come back to me. It's Bucky, I'm here, you're in the tower, it's 2014. You're home, and I won't let anyone hurt you." He soothes, rubbing circles on Tony's back to calm him down. Tony lets his breathing even out and grabs at Bucky's shirt like a lifeline, gulping in the air like a drowned man.  
"You're not asking." He states with wonder, once he's gulped in enough air to try talking. Bucky rolls his eyes, as if it's the stupidest thing Tony's ever said.  
"If you didn't want me to know about Afghanistan, you should have censored JARVIS, dumbass." Is Bucky's only reply, and he lets Tony rest his head in his shoulder and huff out a sound that is part laugh and part sob. They sit in the bed and just breathe in the silence for a while.  
  
"Today's a bad day, I think." Tony tells him eventually. Bucky doesn't react or freeze up like Pepper used to when he tried to explain about the pain. He knew it was only her feeling sympathy for him, but he hated that he could never talk about it with her without making her uncomfortable.  
"Yeah, how come?" Is the only question drawled in a lazy Brooklyn accent, as if this were of no more importance than asking about the weather, and Tony appreciates that.  
"So I guess JARVIS censored out the fact that they basically cut out my sternum and removed a third of my lung capacity to fit this thing in?" He asked, tapping the arc reactor, gleaming blue in the darkness, an ever present reminder to do better, to repent of his sins. Bucky shakes his head, mouth dry, gaping at Tony's chest in horror. Okay, so maybe Bucky actually is bothered by this. _Of course he is_ , Tony berates himself. He had to deal with Steve back when he could die from breathing or something – no wonder he's looking at Tony now like he's made of porcelain.  
  
"Hey now, none of that, it's not a big deal, I'm used to it. It never really goes away. But yeah. Some days are worse than others, and this is one of them." Tony tries to reassure him, and Bucky, though reluctant at first, nods thoughtfully  
"I get that." He answers slowly, flexing his metal arm. "It's not as bad as it used to be, since your upgrades, because it doesn't pull at the muscles in my shoulder like it used to, but sometimes it feels like the saw's still gnawing at the bone." Tony grimaced.  
"Ugh, can we please not have a conversation about bone saws? I know we can empathise with each other or a higher level or whatever, but seriously. This line of conversation is awful" Tony groans, his hands unconsciously coming up near the arc reactor, shielding it from view.  
"Agreed. They are a subject and an object I would be delighted to avoid." There's another lull in conversation before Bucky speaks again. "How bad of a bad day is it?"  
"Out of ten, do you mean? Somewhere between six and seven, I think." Bucky watches him try and snuggle back down into the blankets for a long moment before deciding.  
  


"I'm making you breakfast in bed." He decides, kissing Tony's forehead as he rolls out of the bed and onto the floor, before standing up.   
"You're the best boyfriend ever, you dork" Tony smiles, but now that he knows, Bucky sees the pained look in his eyes every time he shifts in the bed, and wonders how he ever missed it before. He kisses him again, softly on the lips this time.   
"Let me take care of you today, alright?" He says as he pulls away and stands up   
"Don't be such a mother hen, Iakov." He protests weakly. "Natashalie and Rogers are bad enough without adding you to the mix."   
"Go back to sleep, you ass, and stop mentioning other people in our bed, I'm sure we had a rule about that. I'll wake you when food's ready." Tony grumbles, but flops back onto the bed anyway. "Besides, where else d'ya think the dumb punk would have learned to look after a sick person if not from the person who looked after him?"   
"This is entirely unfair." Tony gripes as Bucky digs around to find his jogging pants, so at least he'll be wearing something. "I am surrounded by an army of chronic mollycoddlers in my own home."   
"Shut up, Tony, lie down, and let me go make you an omelette." Tony frowns.   
  
"Why - are you dying?"He asks, genuinely concerned   
"No, Tony, it's only you who thinks that is a suitable way of explaining that to a loved one." Bucky explains with an fond, exasperated sigh.   
"I don't see why. Everyone should do it."   
"Sure" Bucky agrees with a grin, in that way that Tony knows means that he doesn't agree at all. He needs to go find Steve and yell at him for giving Bucky so much practice at that. Then he felt a particularly bad twinge of pain, and though he tried not to show it, Bucky could still tell he was hurting.   
  
"Need anything for the pain?" he asks, but Tony shakes his head. They've only just woken up and it's manageable. He doesn't need drugs right now.   
"Nah, the only things that work make my brain fuzzy and I hate that" Tony says in reply, and Bucky nods, accepting his answer.   
"If it gets worse, I'm giving you something anyway, okay?"   
"Fine. J will tell you where to find the pills." Tony grumbles, but his old mechanical heart's warmed by the fact that Bucky Barnes cares enough about him to do all this.   
  
Tony goes back to sleep and Bucky makes him breakfast, and sometimes when Bucky wakes up from memories of mountains and trains and amputations, Tony tries his very hardest to return the favour, and the team soon learn to give them their slow, quiet days when they need them.

 


End file.
